Stregoica
by rukii nightray
Summary: Fic pertama di fandom Ghost Hunt. Mai terjebak di sebuah rumah tua karena ingin menolong seorang gadis kecil. Di sana ia melihat suatu kejadian yang telah lama tersembunyi oleh waktu... Ayo di RnR ya


Baiklah… Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Ghost Hunt. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keinginan saya untuk membuat kisah Naru dan kawan-kawan terwujud! Hahaha XD

Cerita ini saya buat ketika saya kembali teringat akan suatu film lama, "Ghost Ship". Jadi, jangan heran dan anggap saya plagiat ketika ada beberapa alur cerita yang mirip dengan jalan cerita di film Ghost Ship. Habis… sekarang kan lagi booming-boomingnya tren plagiat… Yosh lah, daripada ngomong tambah ngawur, selamat membaca^^

Disclaimer: Fuyumi Ono dan Shiho Inada

Character: Taniyama Mai

Author: rukii nightray

Genre: Supernatural and Mystery

Warning: Segala macam kekurangan di fic ini^^

Stregoica

Shibuya Psychic Research File

**Catatan Harian Taniyama Mai**

Minggu, 19 Juni 2011

Betapa pun seringnya aku mengalami peristiwa supernatural dan mengerikan bersama Naru, aku masih saja belum dapat terbiasa. Sebenarnya ini adalah tuntutan profesi, aku tahu itu, jadi aku harus bersikap pro. Tapi yah… tetap saja rasa takut pasti akan datang menghampiri bukan?

Beda dengan Naru si narsis yang perfeksionis –aku akan pastikan Naru tidak akan pernah membaca buku harian ini-, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah melupakan sebuah peristiwa yang pernah aku alami, apalagi kalau peristiwa itu adalah peristiwa supernatural bersama Naru! Banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan dan baru kualami. Ini adalah sebuah pengalaman baru bagiku. Entah apa karena aku memang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pekerja sambilan di SPR untuk membayar hutang atau bukan…

Seperti peristiwa yang akan kuceritakan kali ini. Tapi, peristiwa kali ini bukanlah karena sebuah kasus panggilan seperti biasa. Mungkin bisa dibilang karena keingintahuanku yang merepotkan –begitu kata Naru-. Aku tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan nantinya. Yah, yang jelas aku tidak mau seperti Ayako yang menyimpan dendam pribadi pada Naru –mungkin seumur hidup-.

Walaupun begitu, sebagian besar peristiwa itu terjadi sebenarnya karena Naru! Ya! Karena Naru! Mengapa? Karena si raja dari dunia hitam –karena Naru selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala- itu tega-teganya menyuruhku membeli sekotak teh di tengah hujan! Memang sih sewaktu aku berangkat dari SPR hujan belum turun. Tapi, sepulangnya aku dari supermarket hujan turun deras sekali!

Aku pun segera mencari tempat berteduh. Agak susah waktu itu mencari tempat berteduh karena aku sedang melewati jalanan yang begitu sepi dan tidak ada satu pun pagar rumah yang terbuka. Aku berlari dan memaksa otakku untuk berpikir lebih cepat. Tapi hujan turun semakin deras dan menghalangi pandanganku.

Akhirnya, di belokan jalan aku melihat pagar sebuah rumah yang terbuka. Aku langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa berpikir lagi dan segera berteduh di depan pintu masuk rumah itu.

Jaket yang kukenakan basah semua. Rambutku berantakan. Tentu saja, berlari di dalam hujan bukanlah hal yang baik dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Untung saja belanjaanku selamat. Setidaknya, Naru tidak akan memarahiku –itu yang kupikirkan saat itu, akhirnya aku tetap saja dimarahi-.

Cukup lama aku berteduh di tempat itu. Ketika kuperhatikan, ternyata rumah itu lumayan besar juga. Rumah besar dengan gaya eksterior seperti Manor House di Inggris. "Pasti rumah orang kaya," begitu pikirku saat itu. Aku tekan bel rumahnya berulang kali tapi tidak ada orang yang keluar dari rumah. "Pasti si pemilik rumah sedang pergi," pikirku lagi dengan asal.

Saat itu, aku tidak berpikir macam-macam dan hanya ingin segera pulang ke kantor SPR. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Tapi sepertinya aku tertidur, karena saat aku membuka mata Naru yang sedang tersenyum muncul di hadapanku!

Naru tersenyum padaku dari kejauhan. Aku membalas senyumannya dan segera menghampirinya. Oh… andai saja mimpiku dapat menjadi nyata. Andai Naru di dunia nyata juga dapat tersenyum seperti ini… tentu saja aku pasti akan lebih semangat bekerja dan tidak akan menjadi makhluk yang tertekan di SPR.

"Kau sedang apa disini Mai?" Naru bertanya padaku dengan suaranya yang lembut –perhatian, SUARANYA YANG LEMBUT!- coba aku bisa membawa perekam suara ke dunia mimpi!

"Eh? Itu… aku sedang berteduh. Tapi karena lama menunggu sepertinya aku jadi tertidur," jawabku dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tentu saja.

Raut wajah Naru berubah ketika mendengar jawabanku. Alisnya jadi sedikit berkerut dan matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam mataku. Oh… betapa bodohnya aku saat itu. Saat itu aku malah tersipu malu. Padahal seharusnya aku tahu itu adalah wajah Naru yang mengkhawatirkan diriku. Ia tidak ingin aku berlama-lama di rumah besar itu. Tapi saat itu tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, segera pergi dari tempat ini ketika hujannya sudah reda."

"Eh?"

Segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Naru menghilang dari mimpiku dan aku pun langsung membuka mataku. Hujan sudah berhenti ketika itu.

"Yup, hujan sudah berhenti. Mungkin Naru muncul dalam mimpiku untuk memberitahu bahwa aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak mau diomeli oleh si Naru asli," ucapku bangun dari dudukku sambil menepuk-nepuk rokku yang sedikit kotor.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikagetkan oleh sebuah bola yang bergulir menyentuh kakiku. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun aku langsung berjongkok dan mengambil bola berwarna biru tua itu.

"Bola siapa ini?"

"Itu bolaku kak."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Otakku mulai berpikir dan memproses dengan cepat.

Ini rumah kosong kan?

Tiba-tiba saja ada bola.

Lalu ada suara anak kecil.

Kalau ada suara, berarti ada manusia.

Ada manusia berarti ada kehidupan.

Tapi tadi tidak ada satu manusia pun?

Ada suara tapi tidak ada manusia…

Berarti…

"GYAAAAAAAA!" aku langsung berteriak kaget dan terjatuh ke belakang dengan punggungku yang menyentuh tanah lebih dahulu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit! Sekarang saja aku masih dapat merasakannya.

Sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungku yang kesakitan, aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Apa benar suara itu suara hantu? Padahal kan aku sedang tidak bekerja…

"Eh?"

Ternyata… itu bukan suara hantu. Suara itu adalah suara seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, yah… tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit terkejut," jawabku asal sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Syukurlah… aku masih bisa berdiri. Semoga saja aku masih bisa berjalan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kami. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Aku pun kemudian bertanya, "Kau sendirian?"

Anak kecil yang berwajah manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun kembali bertanya sambil menyerahkan bola berwarna biru tua itu kepadanya, "Apa kau sedang berteduh juga?"

"Ya, terimakasih kak."

Aku tahu, sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Hujan kan sudah berhenti. Tapi ia menjawab 'iya'. Tapi kan tadi aku hanya berteduh sendirian dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi? Oh! Mungkin dia datang saat aku tertidur tadi. Pasti begitu.

Begitulah, waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak berprasangka buruk sama sekali dan hanya berpikir seperti biasa saja.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar kakak antar sekalian."

Gadis kecil itu bersikap aneh saat aku bertanya. Ia seperti ingin menjawab tapi kemudian tidak jadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan suara di tenggorokannya. Ia pun lalu menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada orang asing? Oh, tenang saja. Walaupun begini, kakak orang baik-baik loh," ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Entah ia mau percaya atau tidak.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jendela, "Kucingku hilang kak, tadi ia berlari ke dalam rumah melewati jendela itu."

Seandainya saat itu aku ingat kata-kata Naru dalam mimpi, mungkin aku tidak akan menolong gadis kecil itu dan segera pulang ke kantor. Setelah itu aku langsung membuatkan teh untuk Naru. Kemudian, menelepon Jhon, Biarawan, Masako, Ayako dan Yasuhara untuk bermain permainan "Ayo! Tebak pikiran Rin!" dengan hadiah mentraktir makanan selama seminggu.

Tapi, saat itu aku tidak ingat dengan kata-kata Naru dalam mimpi maupun sosok Naru di dunia nyata. Begitu pun dengan Biarawan, Jhon, Masako, Ayako, Yasuhara dan juga Rin. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya menolong gadis kecil yang sedang kesulitan ini.

"Baiklah! Kakak akan membantumu. Ayo, kita coba lewat jendela itu."

Sepertinya program olahragaku dalam sebulan ini ada gunanya juga. Aku bisa dengan mudah melewati jendela rumah itu. Sesampainya aku di dalam, aku pun membantu gadis kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam dengan menarik kedua tangannya perlahan.

Suasana di dalam rumah cukup gelap dan berdebu. Sepertinya rumah ini telah kosong dalam waktu yang cukup lama…

"Wuih, gelap sekali… uhuk! Uhuk! Bisa bantu kakak mencari penerangan?"

"Apa lilin ini bisa membantu kak?" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah lampu lilin perak yang unik. Apinya yang menyala membuat bayang-bayang panjang yang bergoyang-goyang. Bayang-bayang itu terlihat menyeramkan di mataku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil menerima lampu perak itu dan menelan ludahku.

"Darimana kita mulai mencari? Sepertinya rumah ini cukup besar…," imbuhku.

"Dari sana," ucap si gadis kecil dengan suara pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Ia pun langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya itu.

"Hei tunggu!"

Aku berlari menyusulnya. Gadis kecil itu berlari cukup cepat tapi aku berhasil menggapai bahunya saat ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Pintu itu terdiri dari dua pintu dengan hiasan ukiran, "Hei, ini kan di dalam rumah. Sebaiknya jangan berlari-lari. Kakak…"

Kata-kataku terhenti saat itu juga. Aku tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku. Alisku berkerut sampai hampir saling bertemu.

"Apa ini…?" gumamku pelan sambil menggenggam erat-erat tangan si gadis kecil. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Ruangan di hadapanku yang tadinya kosong dan berdebu berubah menjadi seperti ruangan yang baru dan indah, lengkap dengan perabotan antik yang mahal. Meja yang dipenuhi dengan makanan mewah. Musik klasik yang mengalun indah dan orang-orang asing berpakaian gaun lebar saling bercengkrama dan berdansa. Ada juga orang-orang yang memakai kimono mahal sedang tertawa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas. Entah semua itu adalah ilusi atau mimpi.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kepada si gadis kecil, "Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini. Mungkin kucing peliharaanmu sudah berlari keluar, firasat kakak tidak enak."

Si gadis kecil tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam ruangan aneh itu dan berjalan perlahan. Tanganku yang sedang menggenggam tangannya membuatku juga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah, kita keluar saja," ajakku lagi sambil menarik tangan si gadis kecil. Tapi ia tetap tidak menjawab dan malah menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan yang ramai itu.

"Ada apa?," aku pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya dan langsung tersentak. Si gadis kecil menunjuk dirinya sendiri! Oh… kalian tidak mengerti maksudku? Biar kuperjelas, ia menunjuk seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Gadis kecil yang ditunjuknya itu benar-benar mirip dengannya! Ia berwajah sama, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan juga sedang bermain dengan bola yang sama. Seharusnya, aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah kembarannya. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu aku malah berkata, "Itu dirimu?"

"Iya," si gadis kecil pun mengangguk. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Saat itu, dalam hati aku ingin berlari. Benar-benar ingin berlari. Tapi sayangnya kakiku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Aku seperti sedang menonton sebuah film. Tapi dalam penglihatan yang sangat nyata. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, pesta mewah yang penuh suka cita itu berubah menjadi sebuah pesta kematian yang menyesakkan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senar putih melesat cepat melewati tubuh orang-orang yang sedang berdansa itu. Musik pun berhenti. Napasku pun tertahan menunggu dua detik yang mengerikan itu, rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Dengan perlahan tubuh orang-orang yang berdansa itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ada yang terpotong di bagian kepala. Ada yang terpotong di bagian perut dan isi perutnya keluar semua. Seketika itu juga, teriakan keras dan panjang mendenging di telingaku.

Orang-orang langsung berlari tidak karuan. Lalu, terdengar suara tembakan. Mereka yang berlari langsung tertembak dan jatuh. Orang yang menembak mereka mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan bertopeng sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Napasku tertahan, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat itu.

Ada juga orang-orang yang keracunan. Mereka yang sedang muntah sampai-sampai mengeluarkan darah, matanya melotot dan kulitnya berubah menjadi warna pucat. Mereka meraung-raung kesakitan. Suasananya benar-benar seperti sebuah opera kematian.

Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Air mataku mengalir. Tubuhku bergetar karena ketakutan tapi langkahku tidak juga ada. Pandanganku pun beralih pada si gadis kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Gadis kecil itu panik, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia berteriak ketakutan. Bola yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh bergulir begitu saja. Warnanya tidak lagi biru melainkan bercampur dengan pekatnya warna merah darah.

Ia segera berlari keluar ruangan dan melewati orang-orang yang sekarat itu. Lorong-lorong rumah penuh mayat dan genangan darah. Tapi gadis kecil itu tetap berlari.

Kami pun ikut berlari –maksudku, aku dan si gadis kecil yang sedang berpegangan tangan denganku, agar tidak membingungkan si gadis kecil yang sedang berlari itu kusebut si gadis kecil bayangan saja-. Si gadis kecil bayangan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi seseorang yang mengenakan topeng dan jubah hitam sudah menunggunya di dalam. Dengan kasar, ia langsung menarik tubuh si gadis kecil bayangan, mengikat matanya dengan kain penutup mata dan mengikat tangannya ke belakang. Aku berusaha mencegahnya tapi si gadis kecil menarikku dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Percuma saja. Ini hanyalah pecahan ingatanku, kakak tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Suaraku tercekat padahal aku ingin melawan kata-katanya. Kemudian saat pandanganku kembali pada si gadis kecil bayangan, suara tembakan terdengar. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Aku pun lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu kuat-kuat. Benar-benar kuat sampai mungkin ia merasa sesak. Aku takut, sedih dan marah. Ini bukan hanya pembunuhan! Tapi pembantaian!

"Maaf… maafkan aku… maaf…"

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan di sela-sela tangisanku. Si gadis kecil hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kakak tidak perlu minta maaf… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membohongi kakak."

"Tidak… kau hanya berusaha memberitahu semua ini agar penderitaanmu segera berakhir kan?"

Beberapa saat setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang yang berhembus entah darimana. Sekali lagi, angin itu benar-benar kencang! Sehingga pegangan tangan kami terlepas. Aku pun lalu dengan spontan berpegangan pada tiang tempat tidur yang terletak paling dekat denganku. Sementara itu, aku tidak bisa melihat si gadis kecil. Pandanganku tertutup oleh debu yang diterbangkan angin yang kencang itu.

Angin terus berputar-putar kuat di dalam kamar. Aku pun hanya bisa memejamkan mataku sambil terus berpegangan pada tiang tempat tidur itu kuat-kuat. Sesekali, aku berteriak memanggil si gadis kecil, "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kejadian aneh itu berlangsung sekitar 5 menit. Setelah itu putaran angin perlahan berhenti dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Aku pun hanya bisa tercengang.

Setelah sadar dari kagetku, aku mencari sosok si gadis kecil. Tapi ia sudah tidak ada. Aku pun berdiri dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar itu, tapi tidak bisa. Padahal tidak ada yang menghalangi jalan masuk, tapi setiap kali aku mencoba melewatinya aku seperti menabrak sebuah dinding. Aku terkurung!

Tiba-tiba ada suara tawa yang sangat kecil. Aku pun mengabaikannya karena mungkin itu adalah perasaanku saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan suara itu semakin kencang dan saat aku berbalik, aku melihat beberapa bentuk aneh berwarna merah seperti darah keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

Saat itu, aku merasa tubuhku menjadi lumpuh karena ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa berteriak dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku pun jatuh terduduk dan suara tawa yang mengerikan itu semakin kencang terdengar di telingaku. Gumpalan merah darah itu pun perlahan-lahan merayap ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil terus berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatanku dan roh gadis kecil itu. Gumpalan merah itu lalu bergolak-golak, benar-benar terlihat mengerikan!

"AKH!"

Gumpalan merah itu berhasil meraih kakiku dan perlahan menarikku ke dalam tempat tidur itu. Aku tidak mau kesana!

Akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Walaupun aku benar-benar takut saat itu tapi aku tahu, aku harus segera mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari gumpalan menakutkan ini kalau ingin tetap hidup dan terus bekerja di SPR…

SPR?

Naru!

"Ong kiri-kiri bazaar bajiri manda-manda un hatta!"

Di tengah keputusasaanku, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sekumpulan cahaya merah yang memenuhi kamar ini dan sekelebat cahaya memutuskan gumpalan merah yang ada di kakiku. Aku tahu si pemilik cahaya ini!

"Biarawan! Rin!"

"Maaf Mai, kami terlambat," ucap Biarawan dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan sambil terus menyerang makhluk-makhluk gaib yang semakin ramai mendatangiku. Rin tetap fokus menyerang dengan shikinya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanpa kusadari Naru telah ada di sampingku dan segera membantuku untuk berdiri. Air mataku kembali mengalir saat melihat Naru dan seluruh rasa takutku langsung menghilang entah kemana…

"Hei! Kalian cepat keluar!" teriak Biarawan membuat kami segera berlari. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas Naru yang memegang tanganku saat itu.

Saat kami berhasil keluar dari rumah itu, aku bisa melihat semuanya. Teman-temanku! Aku benar-benar bersyukur. Tidak lama setelah aku dan Naru berhasil keluar, Biarawan dan Rin pun menyusul.

Jhon dan Ayako pun langsung melakukan Jorei segera setelah Biarawan dan Rin keluar. Kali ini Ayako tidak kesulitan karena kebetulan di halaman rumah ini ada pohon Kusunoki yang besar.

Masako dan Yasuhara segera menghampiriku yang terduduk lemas di dekat pintu pagar. Kami yang berada paling jauh dari rumah itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika harus masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Di sini banyak sekali roh-roh yang kesakitan. Mereka terkurung dan tidak bisa keluar. Pasti berat sekali di dalam sana ya Mai?" kata Masako sambil berjongkok di dekatku.

"Kau hebat Mai," Yasuhara berkata sambil memegang bahuku kuat-kuat agar aku tidak terjatuh saking lemasnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi Masako dan Yasuhara. Masako mengerti keadaanku dan ia pun balas dengan tersenyum.

"Lihat Mai," ucap Masako sambil menatap ke arah rumah. Begitu banyak roh-roh yang berterbangan keluar dari rumah yang penuh kenangan menyedihkan itu. Aku dan Masako tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya roh-roh itu bisa tenang dan pergi ke tempat yang sebenarnya," kata Yasuhara.

Entah mengapa aku mengantuk setelah itu. Mungkin karena begitu lelah? Yah, tidak apa… karena aku telah melihat roh gadis kecil yang terbebas itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku sebelum menghilang…

%%%

**Catatan Harian Taniyama Mai**

Selasa, 21 Juni 2011

Tadi pagi kami kembali berkumpul di SPR untuk membahas kejadian 2 hari yang lalu itu. Naru bilang pada kami bisa saja ada roh-roh yang kembali terperangkap di rumah itu, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rumah itu seperti sebuah segel. Dari ceritaku, Naru berkesimpulan bahwa semua roh yang ada di rumah itu adalah korban untuk persembahan atau semacam sihir untuk ritual tertentu. Cara satu-satunya untuk memusnahkan kutukan itu adalah dengan membakar rumahnya yang menjadi wadah tempat mengurung roh-roh itu. Saat aku berkata mengapa kita membakar rumah itu. Naru malah mendelik tajam ke arahku dan menjawab bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukannya karena ternyata rumah itu bukanlah rumah kosong. Tapi rumah milik seseorang. Rin sudah mencari tahu hal itu. Kalau kami tetap memaksa melakukannya, berarti kami telah melanggar hukum.

Pasti si pemilik rumah itu yang berbuat hal mengerikan seperti ini, aku yakin itu! Tapi kemudian Biarawan menenangkanku. Menurut Biarawan, siapa pun orang yang melakukan pembantaian di rumah itu, ia pasti tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Karena di sekitar rumah itu sudah banyak berdiri rumah-rumah penduduk yang lain. Ya, karena menurut Biarawan berdasarkan ceritaku kejadian pembantaian itu pasti sudah terjadi lama sekali. Yaitu ketika penduduk di sekitar sini masih sepi. Jadi, mereka bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Jhon dan Masako yang bisa melihat roh itu pun mengiyakan perkataan Biarawan.

Yah, semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Biarawan itu benar. Karena… aku tidak mau ada lagi orang yang mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu. Dan aku yakin, gadis kecil itu pun pasti berpikiran sama denganku.

%%%

**Catatan harian di bawah ini adalah milik Ayase Riku, seorang gadis berumur 7 tahun yang hilang bersama Ibunya berdasarkan laporan dari ayah dan kakaknya 3 hari kemudian. Digunakan sebagai petunjuk pencarian oleh kepolisian Tokyo. Dua minggu setelah itu, polisi dapat menemukan mereka telah meninggal di sebuah rumah besar sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis oleh Ayase Riku di buku hariannya. Mereka ditemukan meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan bersama dengan sekitar 73 mayat lainnya. Selain itu, ditemukan juga begitu banyak tengkorak manusia di rumah itu yang telah berusia lebih dari 100 tahun. **

**Catatan Harian ****Ayase Riku**

Kamis, 07 Juli 2011

Hari ini ibu mengajakku ke sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah. Pesta itu diadakan di sebuah rumah besar seperti rumah-rumah yang ada di buku dongeng yang dibacakan oleh kakak, begitu kata Ibu. Kemarin kami telah mampir untuk melihatnya dan rumah itu benar-benar keren! Aku tidak sabar untuk menghadiri pestanya, pasti sangat menyenangkan :)

%%%

Selesaaaaiii! Wah… akhirnya selesai juga. Cerita ini saya buat sebagai pelampiasan karena saya belum mempunyai ide untuk melanjutkan fic saya yang berjudul "Guillotine no Uta" (baca juga ya^^), yah lagipula saya memang ingin membuat cerita tentang Ghost Hunt.

Seperti biasa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua reader dan author yang telah mem-fave (kalau ada) ataupun me-RnR cerita ini.

Bagaimana cerita ini? Membosankan atau aneh? Hehehe, tetap ditunggu review dan kesan-kesannya ya^^. Kritik boleh kok, asal jangan flame.

Sekali lagi, keep RnR ya!

AYO REVIEW yang banyak! hahahha XP

Jaa mata nee... (/-o-)/


End file.
